A typical home audiovisual equipment set up includes a number of components. For example, a radio receiver, a CD player, a pair of speakers, a television, a VCR, a tape deck, and the like. Each of these components is connected to each other via a set of wires. One component is usually the central component of the home audiovisual system. This is usually the radio receiver, or the tuner. The tuner has a number of specific inputs for coupling the other components. The tuner has a corresponding number of control buttons or control switches which provide a limited degree of controllability and interoperability for the components. A user controls the home audiovisual system by manipulating the buttons and switches on the front of the tuner, or alternatively, manipulating buttons on a hand-held remote control unit.
This conventional home audio-video (AV) system paradigm has become quite popular. However, the emergence of networking and interface technology (e.g., IEEE 1394 serial communication bus and the wide spread adoption of digital systems) promises a whole new paradigm of home AV devices. The latest and most popular consumer AV devices (e,g., digital TV, DVD players, digital camcorders, mini-disk players, and the like) are based upon digital technology. The devices include sophisticated embedded computer systems. The devices deliver greatly enhanced functionality and features, as their embedded systems execute elaborate software-based algorithms and are highly configurable, depending upon the desires and tastes of the user.
The digital nature of the devices allow them to be readily networked into a coherent digital home AV network. Several standards have emerged which define the interfaces and connections for such networks. Currently, the most popular transport technology for digital home AV networks is IEEE 1394. The IEEE 1394 serial bus, often referred to as FireWire.TM. provides a high bandwidth communications protocol upon which an open, intelligent, self-configuring, extensible home AV network architecture can be implemented.
However, while the nature and capabilities of home AV systems have changed dramatically, data collection practices by consumer mass market data collection agencies have not. In essentially the same manner as in many years past, consumer mass market data collection agencies, such as, for example, Nielson (e.g., responsible for television's Nielson ratings), collected data by placing an extra, dedicated box in the homes of participating consumers. In the case of Nielson, the boxes have the ability to analyze what the consumer is watching on television and to collect and forward this data to interested parties.
Other means of data collection include the well known and familiar "send in your registration card" concept where the purchaser of a consumer product finds within the product's packaging a card which includes a short survey for the purchaser to fill out and send in. Another example is in-person canvassing, wherein a person, either in public locations such as shopping malls or over the phone, physically queries members of the public regarding their purchasing habits, tastes, etc. Yet another example of data collection is "Hands up" marketing, in which special offers are made if consumers respond to questionnaires or send in requests for additional information.
While the above methods may remain marginally effective for some time to come, none of the above solutions has evolved in step with the changes in home AV systems. None of the above solutions utilizes the digital architecture of new home AV systems. None of the above methods leverage the intelligence of the latest AV devices.